User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Pleiades and the Gods
In Greek mythology, the Pleiades were the seven daughters of Pleione, a sea(Primordial sea of energy, Tiamat the Mother Goddess of creation, Avatar of Tiamat/Virgo the primordial sea) nymph, and the Titan Atlas. The seven nymphs were sisters to the Hesperides and the Hyades, and they were companions of the goddess Artemis. Their name was derived either from their mother’s name, Pleione, or from the Greek πλεῖν, which means “to sail,” in reference to the nymphs’ role in delimiting the sailing season. The seven sisters were Maia, Electra, Taygete, Alcyone, Celaeno, Sterope and Merope. Maia, the eldest of the seven sisters, had an affair with Zeus(Amun Ra) which resulted in the birth of their son Hermes, who later became the messenger of the gods. Atlas Atlas was a Titan condemned to hold up the sky(Akashic means sky, The Akashic is the morphogenetic field structure(Infinite fractal fruit of life/infinite tetrahedron grid, Aether(energy) is one of the primordial deities. Aether is the personification of the "upper sky". Atlas and Aether are probably avatars of Ra), Atlas is the energy of this structure(Light/energy makes up this structure and Light is Ra)) for eternity. Atlas holds the celestial spheres(Morphogenetic field structure, higher-dimensional spheres encasing higher dimensions). He became commonly identified with the Atlas Mountains in northwest Africa. According to Robert Graves's The Greek Myths, the Pelasgians believed the creator goddess Eurynome(Mother Goddess) assigned Atlas and Phoebe to govern the moon. "Atlantic Ocean" means "Sea of Atlas", while "Atlantis" means "island of Atlas". According to Plato, the first king of Atlantis was also named Atlas. That Atlas was a son of Poseidon(Enki/Ra) and the mortal woman Cleito. Hesperides the Hesperides are the nymphs of evening and golden light of sunset, who were the "Daughters of the Evening" or "Nymphs of the West". They tend a blissful garden in a far western corner of the world, located near the Atlas mountains in North Africa at the edge of the encircling Oceanus, the world-ocean. Hyades The Hyades are a sisterhood of nymphs that bring rain. The Hyades are sisters to the Pleiades and the Hesperides. Artemis Artemis was one of the most widely venerated of the Ancient Greek deities. Her Roman equivalent is Diana. Artemis is the twin sister of Apollo(Ra) Diana was the goddess of the hunt, the moon, and nature in Roman mythology. Diana was known as the virgin goddess(Virgo the Mother Goddess) of childbirth and women. Diana was often considered an aspect of a triple goddess(A triple deity '''is three deities that are worshipped as one), known as Diana triformis: Diana, Luna(Luna is the divine embodiment of the Moon. She is often presented as the female complement of the Sun (Sol) conceived of as a god), and Hecate. '''Hecate or '''Hekate '''is a goddess most often shown holding a pair of torches or a key and in later periods depicted in triple form. She was variously associated with crossroads, entrance-ways, light, magic, witchcraft, knowledge of herbs and poisonous plants, ghosts, necromancy, and sorcery. **Isis's Greek equivalent is Hecate, Hera, and Athena. Isis's Roman equivalent is Trivia (Hecate, however, claims to be exactly the same as Trivia), Juno, and Minerva. Xenplexian empire The Xenplexian empire has 8 rulers one of them being Virgo whilst the 7 others are her sisters(/Daughters) which are the Pleiades who have their own colonies in the Pleiades star system which is in Taurus where the Anunnaki come from and the Xenplexians originate from the Anunnaki. Category:Gods and Goddess Blog